


We Work In The Darkness And Do Naughty Things In The Light

by salanaland



Series: Happy pirate threesome AU [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: asscreedkinkmeme, Other, Other People's Gender Confusion, Semi-Informed Speculation, Semi-Public Sex, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salanaland/pseuds/salanaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidd's and Kenway's crews get more than an eyeful, but still miss something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Work In The Darkness And Do Naughty Things In The Light

The crew of the Jackdaw was used to anchoring for extended periods of time at small islands while their captain had secret business on the narrow strip of land. They were also used to their captain meeting James Kidd in out-of-the-way places for unknown reasons--the widely held theory was that the two young men were part of some secret religion. The crew of Kidd's sloop tended to agree, and when the two ships would moor close together, the sailors would fraternize, swapping gossip.

So when a bad storm loomed on the horizon while the two captains were up to their secret business, and Adéwalé piloted the Jackdaw to the leeward side of the tiny island, and Kidd's quartermaster followed, nobody on either ship expected to find out quite so much about their respective captains. But as they passed a large boulder in a thicket of palms, it became plainly obvious that the two men were not engaging in any sort of religious practice.

Kenway was sprawled against the boulder, trousers discarded nearby, funny robes hiked up around his bared buttocks, lightly scorched by the fast-dimming tropical sun. Kidd's lithe frame fit neatly between Kenway's burly legs, and though he was still mostly clothed, he'd loosened his trousers and left the laces to flop around on the backs of Kenway's thighs with his every thrust into the larger man.

Every crewman on both ships stared, although some showed no surprise. As they watched, Kenway--who was moaning a constant litany of what sounded like shameless begging, although they couldn't make out the words so far from shore--reached to his hips to lace his fingers through Kidd's hand. He then half-turned towards Kidd, who seized him in a fierce kiss, moving their clasped hands so as to--evidently--take Kenway in hand and pump him vigorously, lips still locked passionately. Kenway's hand then left Kidd's, drifted to the other man's head, and cupped the tiny bun he'd tied his hair into, fingertips working themselves through the sweat-dampened hair and bandana.

Kidd was a frenzy of motion, thrusting his hips, jerking his hand in counterpoint, all the while assaulting Kenway's lips with his own. Kenway, in contrast, moved slowly, caressed gently, receiving Kidd's attentions and responding with tenderness and caring in every deliberate move.

"What're you staring at?" Adéwalé called to the crew. "You act as if you've never seen such a thing! What, do you close your eyes when you use one another?" There was a general muttering among the crew. On shore, Kidd and Kenway were fucking in the sand now, Kenway on his hands and knees under Kidd.

A muttered discussion arose, speculating as to whether Kenway had always had this... inversion, or whether Kidd had somehow caused it. Kidd's crew indignantly responded with tales of their captain's adventures in whorehouses. The bosun, especially, went on a bit about how Kidd had introduced him to his favorites.

"But have ya actually _seen_ him with a woman?" asked the Jackdaw's cook.

"Aye, I saw them fucking, plain as the--erm--nose that ain't on your face no more," replied Kidd's bosun.

"And we just seen them two going at it," added a grizzled old deckhand gleefully.

"Maybe they _love_ one another," suggested Adéwalé.

Kidd's bosun wrinkled his nose. "Kenway ain't his type."

"I think Kidd might be Kenway's type."

"What do ya know about that?"

"Only what I've heard."

Several of the Jackdaw's crew laughed and nodded. "Hard not to hear the three of 'em at it."

Kidd's bosun sputtered, cheeks flaming red. Adéwalé patted him on the shoulder. "Jealous, lad?... lad?" His eyebrows raised in a question answered by a furious scowl. As the two crews discussed their captains' apparently shared love lives, Adé drew the younger pirate away from the others.

"Set your cap for Kidd, have you?" he asked gently.

"No."

"He might settle down someday."

"Tch."

"And probably not with Kenway."

The lad--lass--stared up at Adé, then laughed. "I'll make a wager with you, then. Kidd settles down with Kenway, I win. With, say, Anne Bonny, you win."

Adé folded his arms across his chest, smiling. "And if he picks you?"

"We both win." They shook on it, and she added, "Kidd's head over heels for Anne."

"I heard something to that effect." Adé considered, then added, "Kenway's mad for love of Kidd."

"Makes our little bet more interesting, yeah?" She smirked.

"You've got a secret you're not sharing," observed Adéwalé.

"Aye. But I tell you this, I _have_ seen Kidd with a lass. Take that as you will."

"Look sharp," called Kidd's quartermaster. "They're done.... and we're being summoned." The two crews returned to their respective ships and went to retrieve their captains. And if rumors started to spread among the pirates, Kidd didn't seem to mind; in fact, he walked with a bit more swagger to his step and a bit more smirk to his face whenever anyone discussed the events of that afternoon, no matter how quiet the whispers.


End file.
